<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little wing by tabfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332663">little wing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics'>tabfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kenma and Kuroo's soulmate marks are wings, Kissing, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kozume Kenma turns 18 and gains an identifying feature that connects him to his soulmate, he least expects for a pair of white wings identical to that of his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou's, to sprout on his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas, sarah! sorry the fic is late, i still hope you enjoy it!!!</p>
<p>special thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony">christy</a> and the kuroken exchange moderators for making this event happen, i'm really thankful for all of you and i hope you all had a great christmas. </p>
<p>the link to the spotify playlist i used when writing this is <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ghWBv886EPdFuI2lRSETM?si=-kSWZuTmSPqC2izGVgC3cA">here</a><a></a></p>
<p>- tab &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma stands at the mirror as his heart beats what seems like three million times a minute. His hand shakes as he holds his phone up, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He sees nothing but the reflection of himself in the mirror; the lights stay off so nobody knows he’s awake. </p>
<p>He is going to turn 18 in three minutes, and even more than that, he’ll finally see the extra ligament that will plague him and attach him to his soulmate.</p>
<p>He’s scared. Mostly that he might end up with something stupid like an extra finger or fangs, but a little bit because he might see himself in the mirror and know exactly who his soulmate is by the features he earns. </p>
<p>Tails, horns, third eyes, and webs between fingers and toes are the most common soulmate marks, though all of them make themselves unique only to you and your soulmate. Kenma deems most of the soulmate marks as ugly, so his main worry is that he’s going to hate himself after midnight when they become visible. </p>
<p>He remembers last year when the third years on his volleyball team earned theirs. Kai showed up to school with daggers for nails; they were black with dark red nail-beds. He still has to trim them for games, but they grow back a few days later. Yaku had ended up with a pair of long, curling horns much like that of a ram’s—except longer. They drape down his back, even, and Kenma felt sympathy for the fact that his neck must’ve hurt having to adjust to the new weight.</p>
<p>Kenma remembers Kuroo’s discovery more than the others though. He remembers Kuroo busting his door down at six in the morning on his birthday to say, “Look! Kenma, look at my wings! Holy shit!” </p>
<p>He had woken up that morning with a new pair of big, pearly white wings that turned peach at their rounded edges sprouting from his back. The wings—tough as skin with thick bones holding their weight up—have only increased in size with Kuroo’s reaching height. </p>
<p>Kenma has been fascinated with Kuroo’s wings for as long as the boy’s had them, and grew used to lying on them and snuggling into their fluffy, white feathers whenever he and Kuroo sleep over at either of their houses. </p>
<p>He fears that he’ll end up with something subpar to Kuroo’s wings, or something embarrassing, however. He churns through every worst case scenario as he stands before the mirror, waiting, so focused on his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize when the clock hits twelve and he doesn’t see his own back sprout with big, white wings until he starts feeling heavier than usual and instinctively looks back into the mirror. </p>
<p>He gasps, having forgotten for a second what was going to come, and stares at himself in shock for a few moments. He can’t see the color of his wings very well with the lights out, so the fact that Kuroo is his soulmate hasn’t even crossed his mind yet. All he thinks is, “<em>Shit, these wings are fucking heavy.</em>” </p>
<p>He touches them and notices that they feel a lot like Kuroo’s, with skin stretched over thick bones. The feathers are a lot coarser, though, and he figures that it’s probably because Kuroo uses conditioner on his wings to make them softer for when Kenma takes naps on them. </p>
<p>He bites his lip, whispering, “Holy shit,” to himself when he hears his phone ding with a text. </p>
<p>He looks down to see Kuroo’s name across the screen. </p>
<p>
  <em>i know youre up… how did it go? happy birthday, kenma!! </em>
</p>
<p>Kenma’s heart catches in his throat, and only then in the light his phone provides does he see clearly the color of his wings in the reflection. </p>
<p>He gasps once again when he sees the color white fading into peach at the edges and stares at it until his phone’s light shuts off. </p>
<p>He swallows, though it’s difficult and his breath becomes shallow as he spirals out of control. He slams the light switch on the wall upwards and stares in shock as his body is drenched with the artificial lights. As expected, his wings glow a pearly, bright white. </p>
<p>“No…,” He whispers to himself, shaking his head as he raises a hand to cover his mouth. His phone dings again, he ignores it and continues to stare at his own reflection in fear. </p>
<p>Kenma knows it isn’t a particularly ‘uncommon’ occurrence for boys to have boys for soulmates, but more often than not those boys wouldn’t get together and would disregard the whole soulmate thing in its entirety. </p>
<p>But this is Kenma’s best friend… And not only that, but he has no idea how Kuroo will react when he finds out that the two of them are soulmates. Kenma knows he can’t hide from Kuroo forever, and he really doesn’t want to. Thinking about it, he can’t find any problems with having Kuroo as his soulmate. To him, it means he will be able to sleep on Kuroo’s wings more often, and he will have an excuse to hug his best friend more often and maybe he’ll even be able to kiss him a lot, and do things with him that only ever happen in his dreams. </p>
<p>His fear is that Kuroo won’t want to do those same things back, and he has no idea how Kuroo feels about the idea of his soulmate being a boy. </p>
<p>His heart races as he picks his phone back up. He looks at Kuroo’s text once again, then looks at his newest notification--a text from his teammate, Fukunaga. </p>
<p><em>what’d you end up with</em> </p>
<p>Kenma opens his phone and without even texting Fukunaga back, he presses the call button and holds his phone up to his ear with shaking hands. </p>
<p>After three rings, Fukunaga picks up. His voice is groggy, as if he’s been sleeping and just woke up. “That bad, huh?”</p>
<p>Kenma leaves no room for breath when he deadpans, “Kuro is my soulmate.” </p>
<p>Fukunaga laughs. “Very funny, Kenma. What, did you get webs in your fingers? I know you wanted those least--”</p>
<p>Kenma interrupts, “No, I have wings. Heavy, pearly white ones. With bones in them and skin over them and white feathers that turn kind of peachy-colored towards the end. Absolutely identical to Kuro’s.” </p>
<p>Fukunaga goes silent for a moment, then scoffs. “You’re shitting me.” </p>
<p>“I’m not!”</p>
<p>“Send me a picture.” </p>
<p>Kenma sighs. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, hold on--” He hangs up the call and takes a picture of himself in the mirror. He sends it to Fukunaga and almost instantly Fukunaga calls him back. </p>
<p>Kenma answers, and Fukunaga coughs, “You weren’t lying.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do.” </p>
<p>Fukunaga snorts. “Go show up at his house with like, flowers or some shit. Or like, sext him and see what he does if you start talking about how bad you want him.” </p>
<p>“No! Those are terrible ideas,” Kenma shouts, but then quiets his voice immediately thereafter when he remembers that everyone in his house is asleep and he dreads the idea of his family finding out that Kuro is his soulmate right now when he can’t even process it. </p>
<p>“Sorry. That’s all I got.” </p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head. “I don’t want to ruin my relationship with him, Fukunaga.”</p>
<p>“Well, how do you feel about the whole soulmate thing and being gay thing? Wait, are you even gay?” </p>
<p>“My fucking soulmate is a boy, what do you think?” Kenma snaps, though in a whisper. He grips the sink so tightly his fingers go purple, then when he lets go he sighs. </p>
<p>“Well, by that logic, Kuroo must be gay too then, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, I don’t know what Kuroo is. I would gladly get into a relationship with him and marry him and have kids with him and be with him for the rest of my life, but I don’t think he likes me like that.” </p>
<p>Fukunaga clicks his tongue, then quiets as he thinks. Eventually, he replies. “Didn’t you tell me once that you nap on his wings?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t see how that has to do with the fact that I have to confront Kuroo tomorrow and tell him I’m gay for him.”</p>
<p>“No, but that’s kind of gay of him, don’t you think?” Fukunaga asks, then snickers. “Don’t your naps last like three or four hours? He sits there for four hours and lets his wings probably go fucking numb just so you can sleep on them. That’s probably so uncomfortable. He wouldn’t do that if he wasn’t absolutely gay for you.” </p>
<p>Kenma turns the light in the bathroom off, then retreats quietly back to his bedroom where he crawls into bed. He takes a deep breath to keep himself from crying. “I don’t know, Fukunaga. I’m scared.” </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah. But hiding this from him isn’t going to help anything. How about you call him, or wait until tomorrow morning and ask him to come over? Did he text you at all?” </p>
<p>Kenma nods, but then realizes that Fukunaga can’t see him and says, “He asked me how it went. I haven’t replied.” </p>
<p>Fukunaga sighs. “Ask him to come over, ask if you can come over, call him and tell him, or tell him it went well and go to see him tomorrow morning.” </p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head. “I don’t want to do any of those things, I just want him to like, <em>know</em>.” </p>
<p>“You want me to tell him?”</p>
<p>“No, no…,” Kenma sighs. He pulls his blanket over his body and gasps as his wings fold in on his back. “Fukunaga! My wings! They just… folded!” </p>
<p>Fukunaga scoffs. “I wish I had gotten wings, all I have are these stupid fucking scales on my stomach. Can’t tell who my soulmate is with those!” </p>
<p>Kenma hums, scoffing in reply. He likes the feeling of his blanket on his wings, and wonders what it would feel like to have Kuroo lie on his wings. He wonders if it would feel good, or if it would be too much to handle. Kenma knows that Kuroo really likes it when he rubs his wings—they always flutter into Kenma’s touch. Kenma wonders if he might like it too if Kuroo rubs his wings. </p>
<p>He grins; his heart grows soft inside when he thinks about it.</p>
<p>“Kenma? You still there?” Fukunaga asks, to which Kenma hums in reply. </p>
<p>“I’m here.” </p>
<p>“I’ll let you figure out what to do. Tell me how it goes though, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I will. Thanks for talking with me. Goodnight.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, sleep well,” Fukunaga says, hanging up a few seconds afterward to see if Kenma says anything more. He doesn’t, and he opens Kuroo’s text immediately after the call ends. </p>
<p>Kenma prepares himself and texts him back: <em>i’ll show you tomorrow ;)</em> </p>
<p>Kuroo doesn’t reply, so Kenma assumes he’s fallen asleep and after putting his phone on the charger, he allows himself to do the same. </p>
<p>He dreams about Kuroo kissing him and learning how to fly. </p>
<p><br/>-- </p>
<p><br/>When Kenma wakes up, it’s to the sound of his mom gasping from above him. </p>
<p>He hears his mom and aunt talk in hushed whispers as they stand at the foot of his bed, which isn’t normal and snaps him awake. Groggily, he sits up and when he stretches out his arms, his wings open up to their full capacity.</p>
<p>“Wow, would you look at that…,” Kenma’s aunt says, marveling at the sight of Kenma’s giant bird-like wings. She taps her fingers against her long fangs instinctively as she watches him. His mom covers her mouth as she gasps again. </p>
<p>“Kozume…,” His mother exclaims, still covering her mouth. </p>
<p>Kenma frowns, then brings his blanket up to his bare chest to hide it from the women that barged into his room. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Your mom wanted to see what you got, but you slept for too long so she got impatient,” His aunt says, grinning as his wings collapse when he stops stretching. “Wicked.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s mom shakes her head. “No, not wicked! We’re going to have to get you new shirts that have zippers on the back… How far down your spine are the wings attached? Do we need to get you new pants too?” </p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head as he pulls his blanket off, now uncaring about his mother and aunt seeing him without a shirt since they came into his room in the first place. All he can think about is going to see Kuroo, anyways. </p>
<p>“It’s just underneath my shoulder blades, then they get bigger. I can just cut holes in my shirts, mom,” Kenma replies, though snippily as he hates having his space interrupted like this and he can’t stop thinking about Kuroo. </p>
<p>He goes over to his nightstand and grabs his phone, it lights up with a bunch of ‘happy birthday’ texts and texts wondering what he ‘ended up with’. Only one text rings out to him, though, and it’s a reply from Kuroo. </p>
<p>
  <em>i can’t wait to see!! do you know who your soulmate is???? </em>
</p>
<p>Kenma smiles, but his gut fills with dread knowing that he’s going to have to face Kuroo today. He goes with Fukunaga’s idea to get flowers, he thinks that might soften the blow. He’ll get chocolate too, Kuroo’s favorite kind. </p>
<p>“Kenma!” His mother shouts, and only then does he realize he’s been ignoring her and his aunt’s bickering. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Those wings look familiar, hmm?” His aunt says, grinning madly. Her fingers twist around the bottom of one of her fangs as she smiles, though his mother looks anything but happy. </p>
<p>“You…,” His mom starts, watching as Kenma moves to his dresser. He searches through his clothes before digging into the bottom shelf for one of Kuroo’s hoodies with holes ripped in the back. He slips it over his head and moves towards his aunt as if to ask for help getting his wings through. When she just stares at him, he sighs. </p>
<p>“My soulmate is Kuroo, yes,” Kenma says to his mom, then turns to his aunt. “Please help me get my wings through the back, I need to go see him before someone else tells him.” </p>
<p>His aunt helps him pull his folded wings through Kuroo’s hoodie, noticing immediately how it hangs off of him and how holes are already cut into it. “Aw, you even have his clothes! How cute.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s mom says nothing, she doesn’t even look at him. </p>
<p>Kenma doesn’t look back at her as he grabs a pair of jeans out of his dresser and migrates to the bathroom to put them on. He almost falls over when he has to deal with the weight of his wings as he puts the pants on, then he wonders how the fuck he’s going to drive if his wings won’t even fit in the car. </p>
<p>He decides that he’ll figure it out as he buttons his jeans, though, because he doesn’t want to bother Fukunaga anymore and he definitely doesn’t want his mom or aunt to drive him and have to sit through ten minutes of embarrassment as they go to Kuroo’s house. </p>
<p>Kenma grabs his keys off the kitchen counter and calls out that he’s leaving, which grabs the attention of his dad who cooks at the stove. He turns his head and his mouth drops when he sees Kenma’s giant wings dropping off his back. “I’m going to see Kuroo. I’ll be back in a few hours, text me if you want me to pick up anything for lunch.” </p>
<p>His dad is about to reply when Kenma walks out the front door and allows it to shut behind him. He sighs as he walks out to his car, wings weighing heavily on him as he makes his way down the driveway. </p>
<p>He gets into the car and after a few minutes of fiddling with his wings, he manages to make himself (somewhat) comfortable and he’s off. </p>
<p>He makes a stop at the supermarket before he goes to Kuroo’s house. </p>
<p>Once he’s there, Kenma runs to grab a bouquet of red roses and a few chocolate bars for Kuroo. He’s quick to go to the cashier as well; and when she doesn’t reciprocate his speed he bounces his hands on his legs. </p>
<p>“Going on a date?” The cashier asks, after she gives Kenma his total. </p>
<p>He grimaces. He wishes he was going on a date. “Confessing, actually,” he replies, handing over his yen. He waits for his change before grabbing his items off the table. “Thanks for the help.” </p>
<p>The cashier nods, and when Kenma starts speed-walking away she calls out, “Good luck, then!” and Kenma nods her off as he walks out the door. His phone rings in his back pocket as he approaches the parking lot—he doesn’t answer. He runs to his car and with a wild beating heart, he turns the engine and throws the flowers and chocolates into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>He starts to drive, once again. </p>
<p>He taps his hands madly on the steering wheel, he’s impatient at every red light and his heart soars all the way. It beats in his throat, flames licking at his esophagus until there’s bile rising. He swallows it back down and hopes he’ll make it to Kuroo’s house without losing his cool completely. </p>
<p>He thinks of Kuroo and how he’ll react all the way to his house. It does nothing to assuage the fire in Kenma’s chest, growing taller with each street corner he turns. Once he’s on Kuroo’s block--the feeling that he’s going to puke grows more and more intense. He holds it back. </p>
<p>He pulls into Kuroo’s driveway and parks the car, getting out instantly with the flowers and chocolate in hand. It’s only then that he stands on the driveway that he stops moving so damn fast--as now, he can’t seem to move at all. </p>
<p>His heart stops for a few seconds as he takes a deep breath. His feet ground themselves to the crackled driveway, and his phone continues to ring over and over again in his back pocket. With one hand, he goes to turn his phone off completely. </p>
<p>He takes one more deep breath, and then he starts to walk. </p>
<p>Slowly, he makes his way up the driveway and to Kuroo’s door. Slowly, his mind begins to spin and slowly, his heart speeds up as his wings flutter in unison with his anxiety. When he reaches the door, his hand slowly knocks.</p>
<p>His body remains slowly in motion, and slowly the door opens to reveal a familiar figure. Kuroo’s sister. </p>
<p>“I need to see Kuro,” Kenma murmurs, to which he’s invited inside. Kuroo’s sister seems bored, and uncaring, as she calls up the stairs for Kuroo and walks away. She doesn’t even seem to notice the wings, or the flowers, or the chocolates. Kenma doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. </p>
<p>Slowly, Kenma watches as Kuroo makes his way out of his room and into the stairwell, where he pauses and gasps. </p>
<p>His breath catches in his throat when he sees Kenma in the doorway, standing with his wings wide and flowers clenched tightly to his chest. </p>
<p>“Kuro,” Kenma whispers, but stops himself from continuing when Kuroo puts a hand over his mouth, much like his mother did earlier this morning. </p>
<p>He doesn’t seem as horrified as she was, though, and Kenma pushes that in his mind over and over again to keep himself from breaking down in front of his soulmate. </p>
<p>“Kenma…,” Kuroo whispers in reply, then slowly makes his way down the stairs. He stares at Kenma’s wings, then the flowers, then back at Kenma’s wings. He blushes as he steps onto the ground and stands a few feet away from Kenma. </p>
<p>“I… I brought these for you,” Kenma eventually chokes out, handing over to Kuroo the roses and chocolates. His face blushes crimson, however, Kuroo’s does as well so he has no need to be embarrassed about it. His heart manages to calm down a few beats as Kuroo takes them and grins. </p>
<p>He starts to cry, though, and that scares Kenma. </p>
<p>“I… I didn’t know what to do to best, um, tell you…,” Kenma murmurs, looking down at the floor as he listens to Kuroo cry. </p>
<p>Kuroo shakes his head, then lifts his eyes up to try and stop the tears. His wings flutter alongside him as he cries, but Kenma doesn’t look up to see until he hears Kuroo laugh at himself. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think it would be you,” He says, shaking his head as he blinks away his tears. “I’m not disappointed, though.” </p>
<p>Kenma forces himself to scoff as Kuroo laughs, watching as the latter shakes his head and stares at the roses he holds. He beams, then uses the back of his wrist to wipe away his tears. </p>
<p>“Let’s go upstairs, where we can talk alone. Yeah?” Kuroo asks, cocking his head to look Kenma in the eyes. </p>
<p>Kenma nods, and aimlessly follows Kuroo upstairs to his room. </p>
<p>Kuroo sets the roses and the chocolates down on his dresser before closing the door behind Kenma. Immediately after, Kuroo throws himself onto Kenma and embraces his best friend in a hug. He digs his head into Kenma’s neck and grabs ahold of Kenma’s wings, rubbing his fingers over them and massaging them. </p>
<p>All Kenma can think is: “<em>Kuroo was right. This does feel really nice</em>.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t say that, however. He asks instead, “Kuro… Do you hate me?” </p>
<p>Kuroo stops, and lifts himself off of where he’s been draped over his soulmate. He looks at Kenma with eyebrows scrunched together, and cocks his head once again. “No? Why would I hate you?”</p>
<p>“I… I made you gay. You’re my soulmate,” Kenma whispers, hiding his face in Kuroo’s chest. His wings beat a few times before settling with his unease. </p>
<p>Kuroo snorts, “Okay, one, you didn’t make me gay. I already was. And two… that’s doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Kenma.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s heart beats hard. He bites his lip and blushes as Kuroo sets his hands on his shoulders and pushes him back til they can see one another. </p>
<p>“Do you think it’s a bad thing that we’re soulmates?” Kuroo asks, using his hand to hold Kenma’s face up. He rubs his thumb over Kenma’s cheek, and Kenma turns from pink to red beneath his touch. </p>
<p>“I… I like you a lot, Kuro,” Kenma says, breath quivering when Kuroo brushes his thumb over Kenma’s bottom lip. “I… I’m not upset.” </p>
<p>Kuroo nods, then takes his hands off Kenma’s face to grab his hands. “I like you too, Kenma. I think I might love you, actually.” </p>
<p>Kenma takes a deep breath in. His entire body pulses and flutters when Kuroo smiles at him. </p>
<p>“Is that alright?” Kuroo asks, leaning closer to Kenma until their noses touch and they can feel one another’s breath fanning between them. </p>
<p>Kenma nods, heart beating so fast he can’t will himself to speak up. “Mm--,” He hums, but lets it go when no words come out. He giggles, unable to control himself when he’s so close to Kuroo’s lips, and his hands are being held, and their space is so intimate. </p>
<p>Kuroo giggles back, letting go of one of Kenma’s hands to snake it under his wing and up his back--just to balance himself when he leans down and places a hard kiss on Kenma’s lips. </p>
<p>Kenma kisses back, falling into Kuroo’s touch that holds him up. He sighs into the kiss, and takes a deep breath before kissing Kuroo back harder with a giddy vigor inside of him. </p>
<p>Kuroo drops Kenma’s other hand to instead stroke his right wing, gently for a few moments before roughly massaging and grabbing at certain points between bones. Kenma expects it to hurt, but he’s surprised when his stomach curls with the intense pleasure the feeling brings as he kisses his soulmate, harder, harder, and harder. His lips go numb, eventually, and that’s when he separates from Kuroo--gasping for breath. </p>
<p>“Kuro,” Kenma breathes, still gasping for breath. He grabs ahold of Kuroo’s hoodie and pulls him closer. “Holy fuck, what was that?” </p>
<p>Kuroo, while gasping for air as well, grins like the Cheshire cat. “Did it feel good? I’ve been playing around with my wings recently after you were napping one time and you grabbed my wing right here—” Kuroo grabs at Kenma’s wing right in the middle where there’s a hollow between the bones and holds as hard as possible. Kenma jumps up when it sends a warm shiver through his body, and downwards mostly. “And I literally jumped while you were sleeping I almost woke you up, but there’s pressure points between the bones! And the skin is so tough that it doesn’t hurt unless you accidentally stab yourself in the wing which I did once and that hurt.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s breath slowly regains itself, and he shakes his head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“These wings are so cool,” Kuroo says, jumping with excitement. “And I’m still shocked that I get to share them with you, holy shit, Kenma. I’m going to take you on so many dates! And teach you how to fly!” </p>
<p>Kenma smiles, and when Kuroo wraps him in a tight hug he hugs right back, giggling all the while. “I was so scared you would reject me,” he whispers to Kuroo, who shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in love with you for awhile, Kenma.” He grins, shaking his head once again. “I can’t believe you’ve been feeling the same way, all this time.” </p>
<p>“I mean, I would take naps on your wings every day after school…,” Kenma says, voice light and worries washed away for the coming moments. </p>
<p>Kuroo shrugs. “You would kiss them in your sleep, too. And one time you licked my wing and coughed up feathers.” </p>
<p>Kenma scrunches his nose. “Oh my God,” He says, shaking his head with a scoff. “And you still let me sleep on you. How gay of you.” </p>
<p>“Your wings are so much smaller than mine, they match your little body,” Kuroo giggles, brushing his hands over Kenma’s wings. “My little wing, I should call you that.” </p>
<p>Kenma snorts. “I think my wings are still big enough to cradle you, Kuro. You’re just bigger than me.” </p>
<p>Kuroo shakes his head. “Still. You’re my little-winged baby,” he coos, then laughs when Kenma pouts. He takes a deep breath, then kisses Kenma’s cheek. He rocks him in their embrace. “You know, every day I wished I wouldn’t meet my soulmate so that I could keep dreaming of being with you.” </p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>Kuroo nods. “I… I’m really glad it's you, Kenma.” </p>
<p>“I am too,” Kenma replies, lying his head softly on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m happy I get to have you.” </p>
<p>Kuroo grins, then kisses Kenma once again. “You’ll always have me, my little wing.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>